Always Trust Mom
by lyo24boi
Summary: Set soon after Season 4, Melissa pulls Scott away from his friends for a mystery drive and he's none too happy about it; Melissa, however, knows best.


**| Always Trust Mom |**

"Just stop arguing with me, Scott," Melissa said, her tone borderline angry.

"I just don't understand why it's such a big deal that I come with you. I'm supposed to meet Stiles and Liam in…wow…now ten minutes ago and you won't even tell me where we're going."

"I can't, Scott, he promised me not to. But it shouldn't matter; I'm your mother and I'm playing the 'mom card' for a change. You've had enough leeway with all this supernatural craziness—"

"You mean attempts on our lives?"

"—and for once you're gonna' have to listen to me. And, yes, death threats and all, I don't care. Your friends can wait until later; this is important."

"Mom—"

"Now, Scott. I'm done discussing this. You're coming with me and that's final. Get in the car."

Scott opened his mouth to argue further when his mother's face vehemently warned otherwise. He resigned himself, feeling weird in that moment: _he_ was supposed to be the alpha, but clearly not when he was still a teenaged boy, a _teen wolf_. He followed Melissa out to the old dark green sedan and sub-angrily plopped down into the passenger's seat, immediately staring out the window after situating himself.

"Is this how it's going to be the entire time?" Melissa asked, glancing over at him before backing out. He only shrugged, debating about digging his phone out and texting his best friend or his beta that he was going to be late.

_**To: Liam**_

_- Have to run an errand with mom…start without me_

_**To: Scott**_

_- How long r u gonna be? Stiles is already driving me nutz_

_**To: Liam**_

_- Not sure…mom is taking me on a mystery drive_

_**To: Scott**_

_- ?_

_**To: Liam**_

_- Wish I had more to tell you_

_**To: Scott**_

_- Should we call Lydia? She's better at this party-planning thing anyways_

_**To: Liam**_

_- Not a bad idea…and she likes Derek enough to not screw with him_

_**To: Scott**_

_- Alright text me when you're on your way?_

_**To: Liam**_

_- Will do_

Scott was about to text Braeden to ask her if she'd like to help plan Derek's birthday party for Christmas Eve, too, when he saw movement in the corner of his left eye. He looked up and saw his mother's peace offering: the auxiliary plug so he could play music through the adapter for the speakers. The alpha smiled up at her and took the offering, plugging it into the jack for his phone and switching over to that application.

After a few minutes more driving in conversational-silence, Scott turned to his mother with a more relaxed expression. "Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Who did you mean by 'he?'"

She didn't answer, though her squeezed lips indicated that he wasn't going get anywhere on the subject; she'd been sworn to secrecy.

A few minutes more passed and Melissa glanced over at her son, whose gaze was lost back out the window, though he didn't look nearly as perturbed or angry as he had when they'd left the house. "So how are things going with Liam?" she asked, trying to get more out of her son than he would ever offer.

"What do you mean?" Scott inquired, turning to look at her.

"Well, you mentioned before that having your own beta was difficult, right? And it hasn't even been two months yet, so I was just wondering how it's all going? Is Derek still helping you? Maybe Deaton?"

"I…yeah he's helping. Derek I mean. Liam's got some problems he's working through, ones that make it a little more difficult to get things under control. But he's getting better every day, and with two full moons under his belt, he should have it no time."

"I'm glad to hear it," she said, turning and providing him with a smile. "You two seem to have gotten closer, which is nice. You know I work with his step-father?" Scott nodded. "He's always working at the hospital, and, well, I'm just glad he's got a strong male in his life."

"Like an alpha?" Scott replied with a smirk.

"Or just a captain," Melissa offered.

"'Just' a captain?" Scott responded, his tone teasing offense.

"Can't have it all, baby," she kid back, and all seemed better until Scott noticed where they were going.

"Wait, mom are we…"

"What?"

"We're going to the airport aren't we?" She nodded but didn't expect Scott to react the way he did next. "He's leaving isn't he?"

"Scott—"

"It's three days before Christmas and he's leaving. Great. Fantastic."

"Scott, honey—"

"He wasn't even here for Thanksgiving! He promised he'd be around more. Why did he even come back if he can't even spend Thanksgiving and Christmas with us?" Melissa opened her mouth but Scott clearly wasn't interested in anything she had to say, in having a conversation about it. "Never mind. Forget it. I'll see him off. Play the nice son. And get on with my life like I had been."

Melissa wanted to explain, she really did. About Rafe. About the secret. About it all. But she couldn't, and the claw gripping Scott's thigh indicated that words, in that moment, would not only make things worse, but dangerous as well. So she let it go, allowing the near future to explain things in full. She parked the car with an ear-wrenching sound of the emergency break and the two walked into the airport in silence, Melissa doing her best to hide her smirk.

After walking through the doors, Scott looked to his mother to lead the way, his frown slowly diminishing to a more 'let's get this over with' type expression. She looked around briefly before finding her bearings and leading them over to a crowd of people.

"Mom, this is not a departure…gate…the…hell…" he said, his eyes falling on the one person he expected to never see again. There, walking out of the foreign arrivals, was the tall curly blonde with a small suitcase in one hand, a backpack over his opposite shoulder, and a scarf around his neck. Without even needing to look around, his blues eyes immediately fell on his alpha and they instantly brightened up; Scott, however, stood there stunned.

"Hi," Isaac said softly, slightly wary of this moment as he stopped right before Scott.

"Hi," Scott replied, finally blinking.

They stood there in silence for a moment, just staring at each other, other passengers slipping by them, some irritably as they stood right in the middle of oncoming crowds. Finally, Isaac broke their standstill with words he'd been longing to say for months. "I…Scott, I'm sorry I lef—"

But Scott didn't allow his beta to finish that sentence. He pushed up against the taller boy and pressed their lips together. His hands found their way passionately to the side of the paler face, his fingers dancing and combing over the boy's ears and into those curls. Isaac gasped at first, taken off guard by Scott's abrupt affection. He quickly melted into it, though, allowing his backpack to fall to the floor next to his suitcase and he wrapped his arms around his alpha's smaller frame, his hands resting on the brunette's lower back.

And as their tongues began to dance and their mouths began to move more explicitly, they heard an "eh-hem" from behind Scott. Isaac peered over Scott and the lacrosse captain turned to see his mother looking a third caught off guard, a third annoyedly, and a third amusedly. "You never told her?" Isaac asked as Scott turned back to him and rested his forehead against the taller boy's lips.

Scott just bit his bottom lips and smiled innocently before opening his mouth to ask the question he'd been wanting to since seeing the boy walk through the door. "Are you staying…for good? Are you coming home?"

Isaac smiled that smile that he reserved only for Scott, that same one he gaped when Deaton showed him his healing powers for others. He gave it to Scott after months and nodded against him. "I'm coming home."


End file.
